Psychotaku69
frame|Obecny avatarPsychotaku69 '''(choć w sumie samo Psychotaku wystarczy, gdyż kiedyś stworzyła konto na innej wiki, ale zapomniała hasła) gdzie niegdzie '''rybazfrytkami, poza fandomem Niszczyciel Wirtualnych Polan - użytkowniczka wiki od lipca 2014, często siedzi na chacie w oczekiwaniu na nowoprzybyłych. Jak sam nick wskazuje jest Otaku i jest psychiczna. Nołlajf uzależniony od słuchania muzyki, słodkich napojów i śmieciowego żarcia (z wyjątkiem McDonalda, Psychu nienawidzi McDonalda). Ma 19 lat, obecnie chodzi do trzeciej klasy technikum o profilu Technik Obsługi Turystycznej, ale nie odnajduje się w tym zawodzie z powodu trudności z komunikacją międzyludzką. Zapalona yaostka, pokemoniara i hetard. Przez cztery lata była w wyimaginowanym związku z Arthurem Kirklandem lecz jej się znudził i obecnie jej mężami są Keine Ron i Yuezheng Longya. Jej ulubionymi zwierzami są koty i pandy, które również kolekcjonuje. Charakter Ma częste wachania nastroju co jest związane z tym, że ma w głowie zamontowany pstryczek, który przełącza się w zależności od sytuacji. Przeważnie jest to pogodna, wesoła dziewczyna charakteryzująca się wręcz samodestrukcyjną beztroskością, ale raz na jakiś czas zamienia się w zimnego, bezlitosnego osobnika z psychiką robota ze skłonnościami do łapania depresji. Wówczas często zastanawia się nad własnym życiem co jest spowodowane częstym łapaniem doła. Wszelkie swoje smutki i radości zapisuje w pamiętnikach. Ma bardzo zaniżoną samoocenę, ale stara się z tym walczyć. Mimo wszystko jest osobą dumną, w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Czasami bywa wredna i samolubna (ale to już w "fazie robota"). Bardzo łatwo ją zranić. Jest delikatna jak polny kwiatuszek zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Poglądy/zainteresowania Jest zwolennikiem teorii spiskowych. Interesuje się też filozofią, metafizyką i ezoteryką. Jako dziecko pragnęła zostać naukowcem, ale okazało się to zbyt skomplikowane. Mimo tego, że nie jest zbyt bystra bliżej jej do bycia umysłem ścisłym niż polonistą. Rzadko działa wbrew logice i stara się dostrzegać ją w ludzkich zachowaniach, które nie są kierowane naturalnymi instynktami. Nienawidzi Illuminatów. Popiera Teorię Wielu Światów jak i tego, że wszystko to co zostało zmyślone istnieje gdzieś w innym wymiarze. Wygląd Posiada dziwny typ urody, który cięszko zklasyfikować. Ma brązowe, falowanie "pudlowate" włosy, które wyglądają jak siano i nie dają się rozczesać. Oczy ma szaro-niebieskie, wąskie i lekko skośne i delikatnie zasinione co jest częstym obiektem drwin ze strony jej rówieśników i wprowadza ją w kompleksy. Ma też niemalże trupiobladą cerę, która w przeciwieństwie do oczu jest u niej powodem do dumy. Nosi okulary i ogólnie wygląda jak stereotypowy nerd, tylko że nie ma pryszczy. Ulubione... Jak już wyżej wspomniano jest uzależniona od słuchania muzyki. Słucha głównie Vocaloidów i UTAU, ale ma też ulubionych ludzkich wykonawców, a są to: Paddy and the Rats, Korpiklaani, System of a Down, Gorillaz, Daft Punk, The Lonely Island, DOES, Liv Moon, Akiko Shikata i od niedawna Mamoru Miyano. Co do Vocaloidów to ocenie podlegają trzy kanony, ale jeśli zebrać je razem do kupy to będą to: Oliver YOHIOloid, MAIKA, KYO, Kamui Gakupo, Utatane Piko, GUMI i Kaito. Zaś UTAU: Matsudappoiyo, Namine Ritsu, KAI KIM, Galvan Ize, Yokune Ruko ♂', Keine Ron, Sukone Tei, Tsukishiro Hakupo i Raine Reizo. Jeśli chodzi o ludzi z vocaloidowego fandomu to jest ona syper-uber-hyper-mega wielką fanką Steela i Steampianista. Do reszty jej ulubionych producentów to: RorunaK, Circus i Crusher, Rin Ginsuke, AVTechNO, Pinocchio, Giga, Ghostie/Marz Mitzi, Kikuo i Machigerita. Dużo rzadziej słucha Utaite. Pierwszym przez nią napotkanym był Mi-chan, którego wielbi po dziś dzień. Wielką miłością daży również Shamuona, 96neko, Glutamine'a, tane i Amatsukiego zaś w reakcji na dżwięk głosu Kanzentaicella oraz Keysuke dostaje spazmów. Relacje (do uzupełnienia, jak ktoś chce to się może wpisać) *Testral - jedyny nieinternetowy przyjaciel, niestety nie lubi Vocaloidów Cytaty "T: Zrób jakiś cover Korpiklaanów. P: Vocsy się nie nadają do piosenek Korpiklaani. T: One się do niczego nie nadają xDD" '- Rozmowa z Testralem na temat Vocalodów. "P: Mamo, daj mi 30zł, chcę sobie kupić poduszkę... M: Tą z gejami?! P: (tutaj proszę zwizualizować sobie zdjęcie niezręcznej foki) Nie mamo, nie tą z gejami" '- Rozmowa z mamą podczas Niuconu V' Ciekawostki *Ma na imię Alicja *Miała kiedyś suczkę o imieniu Gaja, ale zdechła z powodu raka *Kiedy była mała bała się gipsu *Posiada dwa enneagramy - wesoły 7w6 i smutny 4w5 *Ma silny fetysz do długich włosów (zwłaszcza w wysokich kucykach!) i fartuchów laboratoryjnych *Chciałaby być chłopcem *Lubi anime z gatunku mecha, sci-fi i mahou shoujo *Jej ulubionym jedzeniem jest wszystko co zawiera smażony/topiony ser oraz kebab *Nienawidzi małych dzieci do tego stopnia, że na ich widok dostaje psychopatycznych drgawek *Ma przyrodniego brata starszego o 6 lat *Nie potrafi zawiązywać przyjaźni poza Internetem *Nie potrafi kłamać *W rzeczywistości mało kto ją lubi, aczkolwiek w Internetach uchodzi za osobę fajną i towarzyską *Czarna dziura jest jaśniejsza niż jej przyszłość *Pomijając wygląd prawie niczym nie różni się od Kuroki Tomoko z Wata Mote. *Jest bardzo emocjonalna, potrafi rozpłakać się ze szczęścia z powodu jabłka *Jeśli Yuezheng Longya zostanie zapowiedziany na Vocaloida to umrze ze szczęścia i zmartwychwstanie w dniu wydania pierwszego dema *Uważa, że Keine Ron jest idealny zarówno pod względem charakteru jak i wyglądu Linki * Twarzoksiążka * Ćwierkacz * Profil na Kreskówka.pl * Mój profil osu! * We Heart It * 4shared * You Tube * SoundCloud * My Anime List * My Drama List * MikuWorld (Strona internetowa/Fanpage) Galeria }} Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Użytkownicy Vocaloid Wiki Kategoria:Dziewczęta